The High Priest Not to Be Described
"Fool. I cannot be described." ~ The High Priest introducing himself to Jack Jarren in Hotel of Shenanigans 3. The High Priest Not to Be Described is a mysterious figure who holds a position of power in the Plateau of Leng. He is the leader of the dreaded Tcho-Tchos & has only appeared twice in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance The High Priest wears a silken yellow robe & a hooded cape. Upon further inspection, his clothes have intricate Asian designs on them, featuring Chinese Dragons & whatnot. He wears black under the robes, as well as a golden mask over his face. His hands have silver fur & razor sharp claws, indicating that a Moon-Beast hides under the outfit. He also carries with him an ivory-carved flute wherever he goes. As a Moon-Beast, his true form resembles a toad-like creature with tentacles coming from his face, & fur on some areas of his body. History The High Priest's real name still remains unknown to history, but before he would don the silken yellow robes he wears with the authority he has now, he was once just another Moon-Beast. Native to the Dreamlands, he was a tradesman, obtaining valuable riches like gold & jewels. But one day, he carved a flute made out of ivory & brought it forth to the Great Old One, Sheb-Teth. The Devourer of Souls was expected to accept it as an offering, but he saw something special within this Moon-Beast & enchanted the flute for him instead. With his newfound powers, he could now use the flute to influence the minds of sentient beings & bend reality itself. This Moon-Beast eventually became a slave owner, & after that, he moved to the bizarre realm of Leng & became the leader of the Tcho-Tchos. Henceforth, he became known as the the High Priest Not to Be Described. For many years he would hold a position of authority in the Plateau of Leng, guiding travelers from across the Multiverse. In a prehistoric monastery he would dwell, waiting for any opportune moment where he could do something for his people or for the eldritch Gods he worshiped. At an unknown point in time, he met a Mutant named Dinosaur Man, & he taught him how to play the flute. On April 1st, 2018, a servant of the Great Old Ones named Gravebone had stolen the last mask of Earth's Tcho-Tchos & brought it to the High Priest after he fixed it. The High Priest was pleased & allowed his people to enter the Terrachaoverse once again after all these years. On June 30th, the High Priest found a dimensional vortex that was colliding with 7 other ones, so he was only able to peek his head out for less than a second before the portal would close. What he saw was a hotel room where Imhotep & Jack Jarren were. On November 11th, the High Priest was within the Plateau, scanning the realms for any Elder Signs to shatter, when something peculiar caught his attention. Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda had entered Leng, & he curiously activated the Quantum Pyramid. It's unknown as to what Dan was even trying to do with it, but it ended up signaled the High Priest to visit Earth once again. He teleported to a hotel, tracing Jack & Imhotep's power signature, as he had felt it before. Imhotep was scared, believing him to be Hastur at first. Jack used his scouter to determine who he is, but couldn't read his power level. The High Priest could sense that there was an Elder Sign nearby, so he took out his flute to play a pleasant melody, hoping that he could persuade the two monsters to help him find it. While Imhotep liked the Moon-Beast's music, Jack was bothered by it when the High Priest started playing in a discorded tune. He lashed out with a Gamma Sphere, which angered the High Priest. Believing he was out of options, the High Priest used the Distortion Flute to create a ghastly cacophony of chaotic sights & sounds, warping reality itself. His powers turned the hotel upside down while keeping its gravity locked, & he even caused spatial distortions, opening portals to outer space as he spun around, frantically playing his accursed flute. Imhotep took an Elder Sign out of his pocket & yote it at the High Priest, who picked it up & saw that his work was done. As he praised the Old Ones, he teleported away & the hotel was back to normal as if nothing had happened. After he returned to Leng, the High Priest has remained there since, keeping the Plateau at peace & guiding weary travelers far & wide. Personality The High Priest is a hard one to read, as he rarely ever talks. His name states that he is indescribable, meaning that very few are able to understand him & what he does. But it is known that he is a curious creature, & enjoys the musical arts, having crafted an instrument of his own. He cares quite a bit for his fellow Moon-Beasts, & especially the Tcho-Tchos. Their culture fascinates him & he shows a great respect for their kind. This mutual respect is why the Tcho-Tchos rely on their leader to guide them to other realms where they can satisfy their cannibalistic hunger. However, it should be noted that the High Priest is extremely devoted to the Great Old Ones, & will silence anyone who dares oppose them or himself, which is why he was evidently angered at Jack in Hotel of Shenanigans 3. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Moon-Beast Strength: As a Moon-Beast, the High Priest has a considerable amount of strength to offer. However, in the series, he has only been shown in his humanoid form, & in that form, he has not shown the physical strength he is truly capable of. Moon-Beast Speed: The High Priest can run at 68 miles per hour, twice as fast as the maximum running speed of a Black Rhinoceros. Jumping Proficiency: Given that Moon-Beasts are build like large toads in terms of body structure, the High Priest, in his true form, can jump at around 30 feet in the air. Invulnerability: The High Priest has shown that he is quite durable, having been thrown an Elder Sign at without any signs of pain. Most servants of the Old Ones are known to be quite vulnerable to the Elder Signs, but not the High Priest. He has also been shown to shrug off one of Jack's Gamma Spheres, hurting him slightly, but mostly just angering him. Granted, Jack was holding back & only fired a weaker dosage of radiation as a warning, but it's likely that the High Priest could withstand a more lethal dosage. Longevity: The High Priest can live for a very long time, given the longevity of his race. Special Powers Superior Intellect: The High Priest has an extensive knowledge of the cosmos & how the Multiverse works. He has collected information on just about every known realm, & has a complete understanding of how dreams work. Magic: The High Priest has learned many magical spells in his long life. * Teleportation: The High Priest can transport from one place to another instantly. * Dimensional Travel: The High Priest has knowledge of many realms in the Multiverse, & can travel to any of them as long as he knows about them. * Immortality: The High Priest used his magic to make himself immortal so that he can't be killed, preventing anyone from taking his title as the Tcho-Tcho Lama of Leng. * Shapeshifting: '''The High Priest can alter his biology to appear humanoid, likely to fit in better with the Tcho-Tchos. '''Dimensional Empowerment: The High Priest is stronger while he's at his home in the Dreamlands. Equipment Distortion Flute: Sheb-Teth enchanted the High Priest's ivory flute so that he can use it to wield mystical & cosmic powers. * Musical Manipulation: By playing soothing music with the flute, he can persuade others to do his bidding. It works best on the weak-minded, but can be used on practically anybody if they like his songs enough. Do note that this is not hypnosis, despite that it seems like it can be. * Cosmokinesis: The flute can allow the High Priest to create spatial distortions, causing vortexes to appear & even granting him the ability to control gravity, rotating an entire building while keeping himself on foot. * Reality Warping: An Old One's power does not come in small supply, as the flute can give the High Priest the power to affect reality in several ways. Most notably, he can affect his surroundings to become heavily distorted & eldritch, as well as creating impossibly nightmare-inducing sounds with the flute. As aforementioned, he can disobey natural law with the flute, as shown when he defied gravity. Weaknesses The High Priest appears to only be weak to the Elder Signs, which was why he is adamant on finding all of them in hopes of destroying them. Though he's able to touch an Elder Sign & pick it up, he is vulnerable to its effects if someone is using it against him. Trivia * He is based off of the H.P. Lovecraft character of the same name. * The sound effect he makes in his first, albeit brief appearance is the same noise uttered by the друг meme. * In Hotel of Shenanigans 3, he is speaking R'lyehian. In that same video, Jack's scouter reveals in Irken text that the High Priest is a Moon-Beast. It also notes that he's from Leng & that he's classified as a "mystic alien". Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aliens Category:Moon-Beasts Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Form-Changers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Weirdos Category:Ancient Category:Cults of the Great Old Ones Category:Intellects